Spełniamy marzenia
by mortka
Summary: Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart stanie przed całkiem nowym zadaniem, gdy otrzyma dość nieoczekiwaną dotację z Ministerstwa. Czy kadra pedagogiczna, z Minerwą McGonagall na czele, sprosta wyzwaniom współczesnej cywilizacji magotechnicznej?
1. Rozdział 1

Minerwa McGonagall siedziała w swoim gabinecie i z ponurą miną wpatrywała się w stosik papierów na stole. Z folderów machały do niej nie wiedzieć z czego zadowolone czarownice, co jeszcze bardziej irytowało leciwą nauczycielkę. Tak, była zła. Jakby nie miała dość roboty z dydaktyką i obowiązkami opiekuna domu, układaniem i korygowaniem planu lekcji, powiadamianiem rodziców o wybrykach ich pociech, prowadzeniem całej szkolnej buchalterii i Merlin wie jeszcze czym. A wszystko przez Albusa.

***  
_Nieco wcześniej_

Grono pedagogiczne Hogwartu, uzupełnione o bibliotekarkę, Irmę Pince i woźnego Filcha siedziało wokół długiego stołu w pokoju nauczycielskim. Wszystkich zastanawiało, co też mogło być powodem zwołania posiedzenia całej kadry tak nagle, w środku roku szkolnego, na dodatek w piątkowe popołudnie. _„Pewnie Potterowi udało się w końcu zmalować coś na większą skalę"_, pomyślał z satysfakcją i niejaką nadzieją Severus Snape, trochę niepocieszony, bo z powodu zebrania musiał przełożyć szlaban Longbottoma na następny dzień. Siedząca obok Minerwa McGonagall miała, o dziwo, podobne przypuszczenia, tyle że zamiast satysfakcji na jej twarzy gościł niepokój. Albus Dumbledore wpadł do sali w wyśmienitym nastroju i obdarzywszy wszystkich uśmiechem przeszedł do rzeczy.

– Moi drodzy, byłem wczoraj w Ministerstwie i zaczepił mnie szef Departamentu Edukacji. Mam dla nas wszystkich wspaniałą wiadomość.

– Wspaniałą? To znaczy dobrą czy złą? – zapytał podejrzliwie Severus.

– Otrzymaliśmy, to znaczy my jako szkoła, dotację z ministerstwa. I to nie byle jaką. Nie byle jaką – powtórzył, kiwając głową i pogładził brodę w zamyśleniu. Szmer podniecenia przeszedł wśród zgromadzonych nauczycieli.

– To świetnie! – wyrwało się Minerwie, a Pomona Sprout aż zaklaskała. Jedynie Binns pozostał niewzruszony, jako że jak zwykle drzemał, unosząc się lekko nad krzesłem.

Sybilla podniosła się z radosnym okrzykiem.

– Ja to przewidziałam! Właśnie dzisiaj rano widziałam to w mojej szklanej kuli.

– Dotację? – spytała powątpiewająco McGonagall.

– Że w Hogwarcie coś się wkrótce wydarzy.

Minerwa wzniosła oczy ku sklepieniu.

– Od dawna postulowałam powiększenie oranżerii – powiedziała profesor Sprout. – Można by zwiększyć ilość zajęć praktycznych i hodować więcej gatunków roślin, taki figowiec abisyński na przykład. W Londynie ich owoce są strasznie drogie.

Profesor Sinistra, siedząca na końcu długiego stołu, wychyliła się w stronę dyrektora.

– Jeśli mamy uczyć astronomii na odpowiednim poziomie, powinniśmy kupić nowy, bardziej dalekosiężny teleskop.

– Może od razu Hubble'a? – syknął Severus, który oprócz „Praktycznego Warzyciela" prenumerował potajemnie „Scientific American" i był na czasie z co ważniejszymi wynalazkami mugoli.

– To, moim zdaniem, świetna okazja, żeby powiększyć księgozbiór – Irma Pince popukała w stół kościstym palcem. - A przede wszystkim założyć lepsze zabezpieczenia przed uczniami, szczególnie dotyczy to Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

Woźny Filch przytaknął jej gorliwie, a Hagrid chrząknął i nieśmiało napomknął:

– Sie by też przydała klateczka dla Mruczka, znaczy się, mantykorzątka. Skurczybyk trochę charakterny i roz... tego, spsuł ogrodzenie i teraz ni ma.

– I może przy okazji żaluzje dla naszego drogiego Lupina – powiedział słodko Snape, dotąd nie uczestniczący w eskalacji żądań wobec dyrekcji. Remus lekko poczerwieniał, ale dyrektor przytaknął życzliwie, ignorując kpiący ton nauczyciela eliksirów.

– To miło z twojej strony, Severusie, że o tym pomyślałeś. Jednakże... tak, Sybillo? – spytał, widząc chudy palec wieszczki tkwiący w górze.

– Przydałoby się oddać szkolne szklane kule do renowacji. Te już są stare i zmętniałe, przez co pokazują przyszłość bardzo niewyraźnie.

– A to niespodzianka - mruknęła Minerwa.

– Chciałbym zaznaczyć – głęboki głos Snape'a przebił się z łatwością przez wrzawę, jaka się podniosła - że rokrocznie wnioskuję o zwiększenie dofinansowania pracowni eliksirów. Niektóre składniki, jak skórka boomslanga, są niezwykle kosztowne, a od jakichś trzech lat, to jest dziwnym trafem odkąd pan Potter przestąpił próg Hogwartu, te najcenniejsze regularnie giną z moich zapasów. Dochodzi do tego normalna destrukcyjna działalność uczniów. Sam Longbottom zniszczył już w tym roku pięć kociołków, o ilości zmarnowanych ingrediencji nie wspomnę, a to tylko jeden Gryfon. Śmiem zauważyć, że nie jedyny.

– Nie będę wypominać, ile pucharów i innych naczyń natłukli w ostatnim roku twoi Ślizgoni na lekcjach transmutacji – odcięła się Minerwa.

Albus podniósł ręce i rozpostarł je nad rozgorączkowanym gronem nauczycielskim niczym skrzydła.

– Moi drodzy, wszyscy wiemy, że sprzęty się zużywają, a pomoce szkolne palą się w rękach uczniów.

– Niektórym wręcz dosłownie – mruknął Snape, przypominając sobie poranną eksplozję w pracowni eliksirów.

– To cena i przywilej młodości – dodał dyrektor z rozrzewnieniem w głosie. - Ale obawiam się, że na razie musimy wstrzymać się z realizacją waszych, oczywiście słusznych, postulatów.

– A to dlaczego? – zapytała McGonagall, a Snape podniósł brew zaciekawiony.

– Właśnie chciałem powiedzieć, że dotacja ta została przyznana na określony cel. A konkretnie – na modernizację sieci Fiuu w Hogwarcie.

– Ależ Albusie, uważam, że komunikacja w Hogwarcie jest wystarczająco dobra. Natomiast są inne, bardziej pilne potrzeby...

– Jak by ci to powiedzieć, Minerwo, obawiam się, że jeśli nie wykorzystamy tych funduszy, to po prostu przepadną. Chyba nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić.

– Ale dlaczego akurat kominki? – jęknęła niepocieszona wicedyrektor.

– Ministerstwo stara się wdrożyć program „Fiuu dla szkół", którego celem jest edukacyjne wykorzystanie sieci Fiuu.

– Edukacyjne? To już książki nie wystarczą? Może w ogóle okażą się zbyteczne? – oburzyła się pani Pince.

- Mnie też nie podoba się pomysł, żeby uczniowie zamiast uczyć się do egzaminów, przesiadywali godzinami przed kominkiem – poparła ją profesor Vector.

Severus Snape uznał za stosowne dorzucić kolejny argument przeciwko pomysłowi, którego niedorzeczności zdawał się nie widzieć tylko Dumbledore.

– Pragnę też zwrócić uwagę, że wtedy już nikt nie dojdzie, czy wypracowanie, dajmy na to pana Pottera, jest rzeczywiście dziełem jego niezwykle błyskotliwego umysłu czy też przyfrunęło skądś kominkiem – powiedział kąśliwie. Dyrektor machnął lekceważąco ręką.

– Jestem pewien, że tak doświadczeni pedagodzy jak wy poradzą sobie z tym problemem.

– No i pozostaje kwestia, z kim nasi uczniowie będą się kontaktować. Czy na pewno będą to właściwi czarodzieje – dodała z naciskiem Minerwa, dla której było jasne, że swobodny dostęp do sieci Fiuu w szkole oznaczać będzie same kłopoty.

– Masz rację. Będziemy zatem musieli zwiększyć ochronę nauczycielską.

Nauczycielom zrzedły miny. Jeśli dobrze rozumieli, do patrolowania korytarzy miało dojść jeszcze pilnowanie, czy uczniowie korzystają z kominków właściwie i rzeczywiście w celach edukacyjnych.

– Ministerstwu bardzo zależy, żeby pokazać uczniom, jakie możliwości otwiera przed nimi sieć Fiuu. Sieć jest bowiem dla uczniów, według ministerstwa – tu Albus wyciągnął z kieszeni broszurkę z logo Ministerstwa Magii – „idealnym narzędziem zaspokajającym, tak naturalną w tym wieku, potrzebę poznania świata i wzajemnego porozumiewania się. W sieci można znaleźć prawie każdą informację, porozumieć się z czarodziejami na całym świecie oraz znaleźć osoby o zbliżonych zainteresowaniach i interesujących poglądach".

– I to mnie właśnie martwi najbardziej – mruknęła Minerwa.

– Cóż, Hogwart, pomimo swoich wielowiekowych tradycji, powinien być otwarty na nowe magiczne technologie. W końcu uczymy młodzież, nie możemy jej izolować od świata – kontynuował Dumbledore niezrażony wątpliwościami swoich podwładnych. - Nie ukrywam, że mi również bardzo leży na sercu nawiązanie kontaktów z innymi szkołami magii, również poza granicami naszego kraju, a ten projekt ma szansę pozytywnie wpłynąć na współpracę międzynarodową. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że nasza sieć kominków jest dość stara...

– Mało powiedziane. Tysiąc lat bez gruntownego czyszczenia – rzekł półgłosem Flitwick do Sprout.

– ... Ma ograniczoną przepustowość i po prostu może nie znieść zwiększonego ruchu. Niewątpliwie trzeba będzie ją zmodernizować i dostosować do nowych potrzeb. Prawdę mówiąc, z pewnych powodów wolałbym, żeby nad wszystkim czuwał ktoś z nauczycieli. Dlatego postanowiłem powołać stanowisko koordynatora do spraw modernizacji sieci Fiuu w Hogwarcie i mianować na to stanowisko ciebie, Minerwo.

Minerwa wstała, z rumorem odsuwając krzesło.

– Mnie? Ale dlaczego mnie? Uważam, że Severus byłby o wiele lepszy... – pokazała palcem na siedzącego obok Snape'a, nie bacząc na rzucane przez niego mordercze spojrzenia.

– Pomyślałem i o nim. Severusie, ty będziesz odpowiedzialny za bezpieczeństwo lokalnej sieci Fiuu.

Drwiący uśmieszek zniknął z twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Przejrzyj to w wolnej chwili, Minerwo – Albus Dumbledore wręczył swojej zastępczyni plik folderów. – I czekam na relację z postępów prac. Od reszty – powiódł wzrokiem po obecnych – oczekuję zrozumienia i współpracy.

***  
Takim właśnie sposobem Minerwa McGonagall spędzała piątkowy wieczór nad stosem katalogów usług Biura Sieci Fiuu. Podejrzliwie przyglądała się mrugającemu do niej z okładki napisowi: „Fiuustr{at}da. Spełniamy marzenia". Zawijas wypełzał z literki 'a' i owijał się wokół niej niczym wąż wokół czaszki. _To na pewno jakiś ślizgoński wynalazek_, pomyślała z niechęcią Minerwa. Jej całkiem zewnętrzne oko, nawet dwoje, a także wieloletnie doświadczenie, o kobiecej intuicji nie wspominając, mówiły jej, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie.

c.d.n.

* * *

_P.S. Duże kremowe temu, kto wie, jak wstawić znak 'at' w tekście, żeby nie zniknął po zapisaniu._


	2. Rozdział 2

Weekend Minerwa McGonagall spędziła pracowicie na przeglądaniu otrzymanych od Albusa broszurek, a właściwie na próbach zrozumienia niejasnych dla niej pojęć i skrótów. O kominkach wiedziała tyle, ile każda szanująca się czarownica wiedzieć powinna, to znaczy raczej niewiele. I wcale nie uważała za konieczne wiedzieć więcej. A już na pewno nie rozróżniała kominka szerokopasmowego od wąskopasmowego. Na ogół mieściła się w każdym.

O ile miała się za umysł ścisły, zdecydowanie nie przepadała za magotechniką. Nic nie mogło zastąpić porządnego zaklęcia i odrobiny wiary w jego działanie. Na tym polegała magia, a porządna magia nie powinna potrzebować żadnych instalacji, o grzebaniu w kominku nie wspominając. Cała ta sprawa irytowała ją, bo czuła się niekompetentna, a to było coś, czego Minerwa McGonagall nie cierpiała najbardziej. Chociaż w zasadzie, dlaczego miała się z tym męczyć sama? Wprawdzie Albus mianował na to niewdzięczne stanowisko ją, ale czyż nie dał równocześnie do zrozumienia, że również od innych oczekuje zaangażowania? Od takiego Severusa na przykład. Dałaby głowę, że siedzi w swoich lochach, popijając herbatę i w duchu podśmiewając się z niej. Szeleszcząc ciemnozieloną szatą, udała się do podziemi zamku.

Severus Snape spojrzał na wicedyrektorkę, stojącą z plikiem papierów i na jego twarzy pojawił się drwiący uśmieszek.

– Severusie, czy mógłbyś rzucić okiem...

– Nie – odparł krótko, czym wprawił Minerwę w stan bliski wrzenia.

– Albus wyraźnie zasugerował, że masz...

– Mam zajmować się bezpieczeństwem sieci – odparł spokojnie Severus. – Co też robię. Uznałem, że najbezpieczniej będzie zostawić to tak, jak jest teraz.

– To nie jest żadne rozwiązanie – czubek tiary czarownicy zatrząsł się niebezpiecznie.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. To jest świetne rozwiązanie. Dyrektor sam się o tym przekona.

– Dlaczego mu tego nie powiedziałeś?

– Powiedziałem.

– A on?

Snape skrzywił się w lekkim grymasie.

– Ha! Zignorował cię. A do mnie wysyła sowy z ponagleniami.

Nauczyciel eliksirów wstrząsnął głową zniecierpliwiony i wzruszył ramionami.

– Chcesz, żebym sam sobie strzelił w stopę? Jeśli ty masz ochotę się w to pakować, proszę bardzo, ale mnie w to nie mieszaj – po czym zamknął jej drzwi przed nosem.

Minerwa zatrzęsła się ze złości. Przeklęty Ślizgon. Jak zwykle wymigał się. Typowe. Ale ona mu jeszcze pokaże.  
Wróciła do siebie i groźnie popatrzyła na rozrzucone papiery. Dobra. Dyrektor chciał Fiuu w Hogwarcie, więc będzie ją miał. A wtedy Severus, chcąc nie chcąc, będzie musiał zająć się najgorszą robotą. W końcu to on będzie odpowiedzialny za wszelkie potencjalne zagrożenia, o tych realnych nie wspominając. Zdecydowanym ruchem odsunęła na bok broszury, zawierające zbyt dużo magotechnicznych szczegółów i niewymawialnych skrótów. Przed nią została jedna ulotka, głosząca zachęcająco

_Klienci będą mogli sami zainstalować szerokopasmowy dostęp do sieci Fiuu. Dotychczas robił to pracownik Biura, co powodowało długi czas oczekiwania na termin montażu - do 14 dni. Teraz można ten czas skrócić nawet do dwóch dni!_

– Czysta magia – mruknęła.

_Pakiet instalacyjny, szerokopasmowy wkład kominkowy oraz przejrzystą instrukcję obrazkową otrzymasz bezpłatną sową. Na zestaw instalacyjny składają się: wkład kominkowy z aplikacją obsługującą Fiuustradę, medium o dużej przepustowości transmisji oraz mikrofiltry kominkowe. Proces instalacji jest prosty, nie wymaga wiedzy magotechnicznej. Samodzielne zamontowanie Fiuustrady sprawia, że koszty aktywowania usługi są o połowę niższe niż dotychczas._

__  
Zapewnienia o nieskomplikowanym procesie instalacji były budujące. Zwłaszcza duże nadzieje Minerwa wiązała z ową przejrzystą instrukcją obsługi. Zaniepokoiło ją tylko to medium. Jedna Trellawney w zupełności zaspokajała nadprzyrodzone potrzeby Hogwartu.

_Aby korzystać z usługi Fiuustrada musi istnieć magotechniczna możliwość instalacji usługi. Sprawdź, czy możesz zainstalować Fiuustradę fiukając do Biura Obsługi Klienta Sieci Fiuu._

Nieco podniesiona na duchu McGonagall połączyła się z podaną linią, żywiąc głęboką nadzieję, że nie będzie żadnej magotechnicznej możliwości instalacji owej usługi w Hogwarcie.

Jej głowa znalazła się w sali koncertowej, a beznamiętny głos w tle oznajmił spokojnie

– Łączymy panią z biurem obsługi klienta. Przewidywany czas oczekiwania powyżej trzech minut.

Po półgodzinie upajania się muzyką klasyczną w wykonaniu filharmagików londyńskich pojawił się pracownik Biura. Wicedyrektor Hogwartu znacząco popatrzyła na wiszący na ścianie zegar.

– Czekam od pół godziny.

– Przecież uprzedzaliśmy, ze czas oczekiwania...

– ... trzy minuty!

– Powyżej trzech minut, droga pani - uśmiechnął się czarodziej z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. – Wszystko się zgadza. Trzydzieści minut to powyżej trzech minut. W czym mogę pomóc?

– Fiukam w imieniu dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Profesor Dumbledore planuje założenie Fiuustrady w szkole. Chciałabym się zorientować, czy w ogóle jest to możliwe, bo budynek jest, hm, dość stary i zapewne nie nadaje się do takich nowinek magotechnicznych – powiedziała McGonagall, bardzo wyraźnie akcentując słowa "stary" i "nie nadaje się".

– Rozumiem. Oczywiście wiek istniejącej instalacji ma znaczenie – zaczął pracownik Biura, zająknąwszy się nieco na widok szerokiego uśmiechu, jaki zagościł na twarzy czarownicy. – Niemniej jest to możliwe – dodał ku jej rozczarowaniu. – Ile kominków wchodzi w grę?

Minerwa w myślach przeleciała wszystkie pomieszczenia Hogwartu, zanim podała odpowiedź.

– Mogłaby pani podać rozmiary kominków? Musimy dopasować odpowiednie filtry.

– Mam zmierzyć wszystkie kominki? – żachnęła się McGonagall.

– Jeśli pani chce, możemy przysłać naszego pracownika. Koszty doliczymy do ...

– Nie trzeba. Skontaktuję się z panem później – stwierdziła wyraźnie zdegustowana Minerwa i rozłączyła się.

Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu zwróciła się do kolegów po fachu.

– Poprosiłam prefektów o wymierzenie kominków w pokojach wspólnych poszczególnych domów. I o to samo proszę was wszystkich. Dziś wieczorem chcę mieć u siebie wszystkie dane. Wszystkie, Severusie – dodała, marszcząc brew na widok uśmieszku, błąkającego się po twarzy nauczyciela eliksirów.

Wśród uczniów nowina rozeszła się lotem jeśli nie Błyskawicy, to przynajmniej Nimbusa 2000.

– Słyszeliście? Będziemy mieli Fiuustradę - zagadnął podekscytowany Seamus Harry'ego i Rona w korytarzu.

– Czas najwyższy – rozległ się drwiący głos Malfoya za ich plecami. - Mój ojciec ma bezpośrednie łącze z samym Ministrem – dodał z wyższością. - A w Durmstrangu od dawna mają dostęp do sieci. Dumbledore robi z tej szkoły zacofany ciemnogród.

– Dumbledore to najlepszy dyrektor, jakiego miała ta szkoła, Malfoy – wypalił Harry. - A jeśli tak ci się tu nie podoba, to przenieś się do tego swojego Durmstrangu. Możemy się nawet złożyć na bilet. Byle tylko nie oglądać tu twojej gęby.

– Lepiej zrób zrzutę na ciuchy dla swojego kumpla Weasleya, bo mu gacie widać przez dziury w spodniach – parsknął Draco. Harry z trudem powstrzymał Rona przed rzuceniem się na Ślizgona. Za nimi stał Snape, który posiadał denerwującą umiejętność pojawiania się znienacka za plecami uczniów. Szczególnie jeśli to byli Gryfoni.

– Co ja widzę? Panowie Potter i Weasley znów wszczynają burdy...

– My nic nie wszczynamy. To Malfoy... - Harry zacisnął zęby.

– Czy to prawda, panie profesorze, że w szkole będziemy mieli dostęp do sieci? – spytał przymilnie Malfoy.

– Tak, ale na miejscu pana Pottera nie cieszyłbym się z tego faktu. Jako osoba odpowiedzialna za bezpieczeństwo sieci osobiście dopilnuję, żeby nie wykorzystał sieci Fiuu do swoich niecnych sprawek.

– Moich niecnych sprawek? – oburzył się Harry.

– Gryffindor stracił właśnie dziesięć punktów. Jeszcze raz podniesiesz przy mnie głos, Potter, a będzie cię to kosztowało znacznie więcej – wycedził Snape i oddalił się, a za nim, śmiejąc się, Malfoy.

– Snape ma pilnować bezpieczeństwa sieci w Hogwarcie? Czarno to widzę - stwierdził sceptycznie Harry, wpatrując się w powiewającą w oddali pelerynę.

– Dokładnie, stary – pokiwał głową Ron.

Po kilku dniach początkowego entuzjazmu sprawa modernizacji kominków przycichła. Dopiero po dwóch tygodniach nadeszła długo oczekiwana paczka z zestawem instalacyjnym Fiuustrady dla Minerwy. Uznała, że będzie lepiej, jeśli najpierw zainstaluje sieć u siebie, a potem – w razie powodzenia - to samo zrobi w pozostałych pomieszczeniach. Pełna obaw otworzyła paczkę. Zawartość niewiele jej mówiła, choć odczuła pewną ulgę, że standardowe medium okazało się niepozorną skrzyneczką. Nie wiedziała jeszcze zbytnio, gdzie powinna ją umieścić, ale w końcu nie była idiotką. Cokolwiek myślał o jej zdolnościach magotechnicznych Severus Snape.  
Instrukcja okazała się istotnie obrazkowa. Z jej przejrzystością było znacznie gorzej. Bardziej kierując się intuicją niż opisem Minerwa wepchnęła wszystkie części, znajdujące się w pakiecie, w odpowiednie - jej zdaniem - miejsca kominka i z drżącym sercem oraz instrukcją w dłoni przystąpiła do instalacji Fiuustrady. Palenisko rozbłysło płomieniem i w zielonkawej poświacie pojawiła się głowa przystojnego czarodzieja, który powiedział nieco znudzonym głosem

– Witamy w procesie instalacji usługi Fiuustrada. Czy twoje ISP wspiera szyfrowanie haseł?

– Moje co? - spytała lekko zdezorientowana McGonagall, usiłując - na próżno zresztą - znaleźć właściwe słowo w przejrzystej, acz najwyraźniej niekompletnej instrukcji obrazkowej.

– ISP - powtórzył życzliwie głos. – I jak Ignotius, S jak Salazar, P jak...

– Pieprzone skróty - Minerwa trzasnęła książką o podłogę, co było dla niej dość nietypowe. – A skąd na Merlina mam to wiedzieć? I co to w ogóle znaczy? - rzuciła z wyrzutem w kierunku zielonkawej głowy w kominku, która jednakże uśmiechnęła się tylko i wyrecytowała

– Instalacja została przerwana. W razie problemów prosimy o skontaktowanie się z pomocą magotechniczną.

Po tej informacji kominek zamilkł na dobre. Próby połączenia się z kimkolwiek spełzły na niczym.  
Minerwa, niczym wielka chmura gradowa, wpadła do kwatery Severusa.

– Masz coś na nosie – zauważył Snape, podnosząc głowę znad opasłego tomu _"Tysiąca najbardziej wymyślnych trucizn wszech czasów"_.

McGonagall otarła sadzę z czubka nosa i przybierając obojętny ton spytała

– Severusie, czy mogę skorzystać z twojego kominka?

– Twój nie działa? – zapytał z satysfakcją. Minerwa zacisnęła usta, postanawiając zignorować to pytanie.

– Muszę zafiukać na Szkarłatną Linię.

Severus prychnął. Nic, co szkarłatne, nie mogło działać poprawnie.


	3. Rozdział 3

Nauczona doświadczeniem Minerwa tym razem nawet nie usiłowała tłumaczyć czarownicy ze Szkarłatnej Linii rodzaju swoich problemów z siecią, tym bardziej, że obecny przy tym Severus zdawał się świetnie bawić obserwując wysiłki Minerwy, by zachować spokój. Uznała widać, że jej zdrowie psychiczne jest dużo ważniejsze niż budżet Hogwartu i z miejsca zażądała fachowca do instalacji Fiuustrady w zamku. Po dwóch tygodniach w Hogwarcie pojawiła się ekipa, która dwojąc się i trojąc, zakładała sieć w kominkach nauczycieli oraz w pokojach wspólnych poszczególnych domów. Co do tych ostatnich zdania wśród grona pedagogicznego były mocno podzielone, dyrektor jednakże kategorycznie obstawał przy tym, że uczniowie powinni mieć dostęp do kominków. W efekcie jedyną ostoją pozbawioną dostępu do sieci w szkole była teraz biblioteka. Irma Pince własną piersią zastawiła wejście do szkolnego księgozbioru i oświadczyła, że sieć Fiuu pojawi się tam po jej trupie. Reszta kadry pedagogicznej nie była aż tak zdeterminowana, instalacja zatem przebiegała choć wolno, to jednak postęp był widoczny. Pamiętając opór Severusa w tej kwestii, Minerwa postanowiła osobiście dopilnować zamontowania Fiuustrady w jego gabinecie. Okazało się to jednak całkowicie zbędne. Kominek Severusa został bez żadnych sprzeciwów z jego strony poszerzony i pogłębiony, a dodatkowo w różnych miejscach komnaty monterzy instalowali właśnie sporych rozmiarów tajemnicze pudełka. Severus Snape przyglądał się temu całkiem zadowolony.

– Co to jest? – McGonagall pokazała na skrzynki.

– Oktofoniczny system nagłośnienia firmy Magitech – odparł pracownik. – Najnowszy model.

Minerwa wzięła leżącą na stole ulotkę w dwa palce.

– _Bezpłatny dostęp do serwisu Fiuustrada World, a w nim aktualności, najnowsze teledyski, wywiady z gwiazdami, relacje z wydarzeń sportowych_ – przeczytała. – Teledyski? Sport? Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś fanem rozrywek i quidditcha.

Severus chrząknął.

– Było w pakiecie.

– Samowidzące oko? – przeczytała Minerwa na pudełku, z którego łypało wielkie zielone oko.

– Zainstalowałem kilka w najbardziej newralgicznych miejscach Hogwartu.

– A to co? Uszy? – wzięła z biurka kolejne urządzenie.

– Superczułe mikrouszy bardzo dalekiego zasięgu.

– Przypomina mi to gadżety Weasleyów.

– Wierz mi, wynalazki Weasleyów wysiadają przy tym – odparł wyniośle Severus i wyjął jej nietoperzowate uszy z ręki.

– Nie pamiętam, żeby to wszystko znajdowało się w standardowym zestawie - powiedziała z naciskiem McGonagall.

– Jeśli mam odpowiadać za bezpieczeństwo, muszę dysponować lepszym sprzętem niż standardowy, Minerwo.

– Ale podsłuch? Szpiegowanie? To przecież inwigilacja!

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Wykonuję tylko swoje zadanie.

– Skończyliśmy – pracownik Biura Sieci Fiuu zaczął pakować narzędzia. – Ma pan teraz chyba najbardziej wypasiony kominek w całej magicznej Szkocji, jeśli nie Wielkiej Brytanii – dodał i wyszedł, zostawiając Minerwę w stanie lekkiego osłupienia.

Kilka dni później sieć Fiuu działała już w całym Hogwarcie. Co prawda, sporo osób miało sieci sporo do zarzucenia, szczególnie uczniowie, którzy szybko odkryli, że korzystanie przez nich z Fiuustrady jest mocno ograniczone.

– Filtr nauczycielski? – jęknął Malfoy, zawiedziony. – Nie można wyjść nigdzie poza kominki szkolne!

– Jest jeszcze Wizipedia – pocieszyła go Pansy Parkinson.

– To pewnie robota Snape'a. Sam słyszałem, jak mówił, że jest odpowiedzialny za bezpieczeństwo – zauważył Zabini. Malfoy uśmiechnął się krzywo i odparł z pewnością siebie

– Pogadam z nim, a jak to nie poskutkuje, poskarżę się ojcu. Już on porozmawia ze Snape'em. Spokojnie, jutro będziemy mieć pełny dostęp.

Również Minerwa dostrzegła pewne wady pozornie bez zarzutu działającej sieci. Ilekroć usiłowała się z kimś skontaktować, pojawiały się w jej kominku denerwujące reklamy, których na dodatek nie dawało się nijak usunąć. Uchylając się przed zaklęciami zamykającymi uśmiechnięta czarownica uparcie wracała na środek kominka, skutecznie uniemożliwiając nauczycielce komunikację. Kiedy przy kolejnej próbie skontaktowania się z Albusem pojawiła się pannica w skąpym stroju zachwalając kolejny produkt ("_Skorzystaj z niezwykłej oferty naszego sklepu i kup rewelacyjny zestaw bielizny osobistej Różowa Landrynka_"), cierpliwość McGonagall wyczerpała się.

– Niczego nie chcę kupować, na gacie Merlina! – wykrzyknęła poirytowana.

Czarownica wyrecytowała z uśmiechem

– Zakończono przeszukiwanie zasobów sieciowych sklepu merlin-kropka-wiz. Informujemy, że w ofercie nie istnieje pozycja gacie. Czy ponowić wyszukiwanie?

– Nie – warknęła Minerwa.

– Dziękujemy i zapraszamy ponownie.

Podczas obiadu McGonagall zagadnęła Snape'a, siedzącego obok Lupina, dla którego towarzystwo Severusa było wyraźnie męczące.

– Czy mógłbyś zrobić coś z tymi reklamami, Severusie? Za każdym razem, jak chcę zafiukać do Albusa, przenosi mnie na Pokątną albo Merlin jeden wie, gdzie jeszcze.

Snape rzekł półgłosem, ignorując jej pytanie.

– To mi przypomina, że muszę zamówić przez Fiuu odkłaczacz. Ostatnio ciągle jestem w sierści. Jak ty sobie z tym radzisz, Lupin?

– Severus! – syknęła ostrzegawczo McGonagall.

Remus milczał, grzebiąc widelcem w talerzu.

– Nie smakuje ci? Zamówić ci trochę karmy? – spytał z udawaną troską Severus.

– Nie, chyba się najadłem. – Nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią wstał od stołu. McGonagall potrząsnęła głową z dezaprobatą.

– Zachowujesz się dziecinnie. I nieodpowiedzialnie. Nie jesteś już uczniem, a nauczycielem, Severusie, więc skończ z tymi idiotycznymi przytykami. I oczekuję ciebie w moim gabinecie.

Po południu Severus Snape zapukał do drzwi Minerwy.

– Zatem, w czym problem? – zapytał z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.

– Sam zobacz.

Minerwa sypnęła w płomień garść proszku i wypowiedziała adres. Zamiast tego w kominku pojawiła się blond czarownica we wściekle różowej szacie i radośnie oznajmiła

– Oferta specjalna dla czarownic po sześćdziesiątce! Chcesz mieć cerę gładką jak u nastolatki? Zamów już dziś nasz krem ujędrniający na bazie szczurzych ogonów.

Severus spojrzał na Minerwę z zaciekawieniem i rzucił zjadliwie

– Mogłaś powiedzieć, że masz problem, sam przyrządziłbym ci odpowiedni eliksir.

– Nie mam żadnego problemu z twarzą – zirytowała się. – Możesz to wyłączyć czy nie?

Severus zbliżył się do kominka i wyciągnął różdżkę. W kominku zasyczało i zamigotało kolorowe światło. Czarownica z reklamy zmaterializowała się w okamgnieniu z buteleczką jakiegoś specyfiku w dłoni i aksamitnym głosem wyszeptała

– _Myj i Leć_ - rewelacyjny szampon do włosów tłustych i bardzo tłustych. Poczuj miękkość i puszystość swoich włosów już od pierwszego mycia…

Snape zgrzytnął zębami i udał, że nie widzi triumfującej miny wicedyrektorki. Wlazł do kominka i różdżką zaczął wypowiadać dziwnie brzmiące inkantacje blokujące.


	4. Rozdział 4

Sieć, pomimo wcześniejszego oporu ciała pedagogicznego, powoli wkraczała do hogwarckiej rzeczywistości. Wprawdzie większość nauczycieli trzymała się tradycyjnych metod nauczania, byli też jednak i tacy, którzy bez problemów znaleźli zastosowanie dla nowej magotechnologii. Aurora Sinistra na przykład bardzo chętnie zamieniła niektóre noce na zimnej i wietrznej wieży astronomicznej na wieczorne lekcje przy ciepłym kominku, w którym pobłyskiwały niewidoczne normalnie na zachmurzonym niebie gwiazdozbiory i planety. Hagrid z kolei nie zrezygnował wprawdzie z zajęć w naturze, ale wolne wieczory spędzał na wyszukiwaniu na fiuunetowych aukcjach jaj dziwacznych i najczęściej zagrożonych gatunków stworzeń. Sam Albus Dumbledore miał zwyczaj wpadać do Severusa w piątkowe wieczory, żeby pooglądać w trójwymiarze i w oktofonii transmisje online meczów Armat z Chudley, co wprawiało Mistrza Eliksirów w jeszcze bardziej paskudny niż zazwyczaj humor.

Toteż gdy profesor Snape zadał trzecioklasistom obszerne wypracowanie na zastępstwie z zajęć obrony przed czarną magią, pierwsze pytanie, jakie padło z sali, brzmiało

– Czy można wysłać wypracowania kominkiem?

– Oczywiście – odparł Snape, a na jego twarzy wykwitł zagadkowy uśmieszek.

Zapewne ów grymas, a także odwieczna niechęć do nauczyciela eliksirów wzbudziły w umyśle Harry'ego Pottera pewne podejrzenia.

– Nie podoba mi się to. Zbyt łatwo się zgodził. W tym musi być jakiś haczyk.

– Haczyk czy nie, cieszę się, że nie muszę oddawać mu tego osobiście – powiedział Neville, który dałby wszystko, byle tylko uniknąć bezpośredniego kontaktu ze znienawidzonym nauczycielem.

Dłuższa nieobecność Lupina była zastanawiająca. Harry był gotów się założyć, że Snape maczał w tym palce, choć niestety brakowało mu na to dowodów i dziwiło go, że jego przyjaciele nie podzielają jego obaw.

– Nie dziwi was, że Lupina nie było tyle czasu na lekcjach?

– Może rzeczywiście się źle czuje? – wzruszyła ramionami Hermiona. – A jak wasze wypracowania? Napisaliście już?

– Jeszcze nie. A ty? – Harry spytał, wiedząc doskonale, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

– Już mu wysłałam, dzisiaj rano.

Ron jęknął z zawodu.

– Myślałeś, że dam wam przepisać? – spytała oburzona.

– No coś ty. Chociaż przyznam, że liczyłem na twoją pomoc.

– Mam wprawdzie notatki – pokazała plik kartek – ale nie wiem, czy się wam przydadzą.

– Co za pytanie? Dawaj. Jeśli wyślemy wypracowania Snape'owi kominkiem, to zdążymy. Chyba nie chcesz, żebyśmy znów zarobili szlaban?

Hermiona wahała się dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu zgodziła się.

– Tylko błagam, pozmieniajcie coś.

– Bez obawy, i tak nie zamierzamy tyle przepisywać – Harry rozwinął pergamin, zapisany maczkiem. – Jedna trzecia to i tak za dużo.

Pergamin z gotową pracą wrzucił do ognia, wypowiadając jednocześnie stremowanym głosem

– Profesor Snape.

Chwilę potem kominek wypluł kartkę.

– Już? – zdziwił się Ron.

Pełen najgorszych przeczuć Harry zerknął na treść.

– _Potwierdzono przyjęcie dokumentu. Program Sherlocus wykrył dziewięćdziesięcioprocentowe podobieństwo do wypracowania Rona Weasleya oraz trzydziestoprocentowe do pracy Hermiony Granger._

– Co? Snape ma program wykrywający plagiaty? No to mamy przerąbane.

Harry'emu błysnęła pewna myśl. Niezbyt rozsądna, ale był zdesperowany.

– Można to jeszcze naprawić.

– Niby jak?

– Nie rozumiesz? To był automat. Snape tego nie widział, nie ma go w pokoju – pokazał im Mapę Huncwotów. – Wystarczy podmienić wypracowania na inne i gotowe.

– Podmienić? Jak chcesz to zrobić?

– Musimy włamać się do gabinetu przez kominek.

– Włamać się przez kominek Snape'a? Odbiło ci? To samobójstwo.

– Nie widzę innego wyjścia. Zresztą podobno Fred i George wczoraj zrobili to samo u McGonagall, bo skopali ostatni test z transmutacji. Musimy tylko napisać szybko nowe teksty. Pozmieniamy trochę i będzie dobrze.

– Łatwo ci mówić – mruknął Ron, ale chcąc nie chcąc obaj zasiedli do pisania. Kwadrans przed północą wykończeni, ale zadowoleni z siebie skończyli.

– Pozmieniałeś treść? – spytała Hermiona.

– Jasne, nie jestem głupi – odparł urażony Ron. - Wszędzie, gdzie było słowo wilkołak, wstawiłem wampir.

– Ron, ale przecież to miało być wypracowanie na temat wilkołaków! – zauważyła Hermiona.

– Trudno. Nie będę pisał trzeci raz.

– Widziałem Snape'a, jak szedł w stronę gabinetu profesora Lupina – Harry wrócił z szybkiego rekonesansu. - Niósł jakiś kufel. Myślicie, że chce go otruć?

– Otruć? Nie no, bez przesady, Dumbledore by chyba zauważył, że jeden nauczyciel chce otruć drugiego.

Harry'ego korciło, żeby to sprawdzić, ale czas naglił. Wlazł więc do kominka, ściskając w jednej dłoni ich wypracowania, w drugą nabrał proszku Fiuu i wrzucił w płomienie, wypowiadając nabazgrolone na kartce przez Freda hasło dostępu. Przez chwilę mignęło mu przed oczami wnętrze gabinetu Snape'a, ale nim zdążył ucieszyć się z sukcesu, wyrosła przed nim ściana ognia, a czerwone płomienie liznęły jego szatę. Chłopak wrzasnął i wyskoczył z kominka.

– Szlag! – ryknął, podczas gdy Ron klepał go po plecach dogaszając ogień. – Drań zainstalował firewall.

Severus Snape wrócił do gabinetu z wieczornego obchodu. Obrzucił spojrzeniem leżący na biurku stosik wypracowań, które przyfrunęły siecią Fiuu pod jego nieobecność, a następnie w kominku przejrzał historię ataków. Uśmiechnął się triumfująco na widok Pottera rejterującego z jego kominka w płomieniach. Może jednak ten pomysł z siecią nie był taki zły?

Fakt jednak, że od zainstalowania Fiuustrady miał jeszcze więcej roboty niż zwykle. Nie dość, że na głowie miał pilnowanie nie tylko tajnych przejść do zamku, ale też kominków przed niejakim Blackiem, nie dość, że jego program antywirusowy McAfiuu sygnalizował wciąż, że w zamku jest jakiś niezidentyfikowany robak, na którego nie opracowano jeszcze odtrutki, to jeszcze na dodatek zaczęły się problemy z jego własnymi uczniami. Odblokował kominek w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów na wyraźne życzenie Lucjusza, który suszył mu głowę przez dobrą godzinę, ale jak tak dalej pójdzie, będzie musiał także i im założyć blokadę. Ta głupia Parkinson znowu nie oddała pracy z eliksirów, za to już trzecią noc przyłapał ją na siedzeniu w kominku z wypiekami na twarzy w jakimś Zakazanym Lesie *. Swoją drogą, nie podejrzewał jej o takie zainteresowanie przyrodą. Dzisiaj znowu skonfiskował kilka garnczków z grami ściągniętymi z sieci, w tym jedną młodemu Malfoyowi. Czym te szczeniaki się zajmują? Przyjrzał się napisowi, wyskrobanemu na wieczku niewątpliwie ręką Dracona. _Obowiązek wzywa 2_? Wyjął zza pazuchy różdżkę i skierował ją na naczynie.

– Czytajto – mruknął, a ze środka wyskoczyła lśniąca ulotka.

– _Przyłącz się do elitarnego oddziału śmierciożerców. Pal i niszcz mugolskie osiedla. Likwiduj podstępnych członków Zakonu Feniksa. Poznaj nowe, skuteczniejsze zaklęcia. Już dziś zamów swój tatuaż aktywacyjny, który jest jednocześnie kodem dostępu do gry_ – pod napisem migotała świecąca na zielono fluorescencyjna nalepka z Mrocznym Znakiem.

Severus skrzywił się i odstawił słoiczek. Będzie musiał poważnie porozmawiać z Lucjuszem.

Wziął do ręki drugą z gier. Przeczytał tytuł i podniósł mimowolnie brew. Ktoś stojący z boku dostrzegłby lekki błysk w oku Mistrza Eliksirów. Po chwili wahania Snape nabrał żółtawego jak piasek pustyni proszku i sypnął w płomienie kominka.

Minerwa szybkim krokiem zdążała do lochów. Znowu znalazła ślady sadzy przed swoim kominkiem. Była więcej niż pewna, że to ktoś z uczniów. Musiała się poważnie rozmówić z Severusem.

Zapukała. Zapukała ponownie. Z wnętrza dobiegały jakieś dziwne odgłosy. Jakby... walki? Szczęk broni, świst zaklęć... Ktoś wyraźnie dyszał, jakby toczył walkę na śmierć i życie... Wyjęła różdżkę i ostrożnie nacisnęła klamkę. Drzwi ustąpiły. Weszła do środka i zamarła. Severus stał w kominku, rozbłyskującym płomieniami koloru tęczy i wymachiwał czymś w zapale. I nie była to różdżka. Raczej coś w rodzaju krzywego miecza. Z każdej strony, z oktofonicznego systemu głośników dochodziły odgłosy bitwy. Minerwa spojrzała na półkę nad kominkiem, gdzie stał otwarty garnczek z napisem: _Półkrwi Książę Persji_.

* * *

_* ) Dla niezorientowanych: Zakazany Las - subforum Mirriel, zawierające teksty o treściach, że tak powiem, bardziej odważnych_


	5. Rozdział 5

McGonagall stała przez chwilę wpatrując się z lekkim osłupieniem w Severusa. Ten w ferworze walki nawet jej nie zauważył. Atakował wściekle wrogów z zaciekłością, jakiej Minerwa nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewała. Walczył nieomal jak... lew. Przynajmniej sądząc po wydawanych odgłosach, dodała w myśli, czując nagłą potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się za to skojarzenie. Szybo jednak otrząsnęła się i popukała różdżką w kominek. Snape odwrócił się do niej dysząc i omiótł ją nie do końca przytomnym spojrzeniem. Zorientowawszy się, że jest jak najbardziej realna, nie wirtualna, w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował z zaatakowania jej wyjątkowo zaawansowanym i niewątpliwie zabójczym cięciem zakrzywionego miecza. Kominek przygasł.

– O co chodzi? – warknął Severus, otrzepując się z sadzy i zastanawiając się, jak u licha mógł nie zamknąć i nie zabezpieczyć drzwi do swojego gabinetu. Przeklęte kominki, syknął w duchu. Sprawiały, że tracił czujność.

– Grałeś? – zapytała McGonagall, nie kryjąc dezaprobaty.

Snape poprawił kosmyk włosów na czole, dyskretnie ocierając pot z czoła.

– Testowałem – odparł z godnością. – Jako osoba odpowiedzialna za bezpieczeństwo muszę wiedzieć, z czym walczę. A, przy okazji, to zabrałem twoim Gryfonom – wziął w dłoń inny słoiczek i podsunął go Minerwie, zręcznie zmieniając temat.

– Moim... – zdziwiła się Minerwa, ale natychmiast obudziła się w niej solidarność z własnym domem. – Szczerze wątpię, by było to coś zakazanego. Nie jest podpisane... – podejrzliwie obróciła słoiczek w rękach.

– Tłumaczyli się, że to dla ich opiekunki – na twarzy Severusa wykwitł podejrzany uśmieszek.

– No właśnie – podchwyciła radośnie Minerwa. – Pewnie znaleźli coś na lekcję transmutacji. Sama kazałam im szukać materiałów.

– Nie wiedziałem, że przerabiasz tego typu transmutacje na lekcjach – przyjrzał się jej z drwiąco, skutecznie pozbawiając ją resztek pewności siebie. Z wahaniem machnęła różdżką w kierunku nieoznakowanego garnczka. Z wnętrza wypłynął obłoczek z napisem „_Czarownica-Kot_" oraz postać kobiety w kociej masce i skąpym odzieniu z czarnej, błyszczącej skóry oraz - dla odmiany - długich czarnych kozakach na wysokim obcasie. Machała magicznym biczem, z którego końca strzelały we wszystkie strony zielone iskry i miauczała przeciągle, kopiąc jednocześnie niewidocznych wrogów efektownymi ciosami z półobrotu. Minerwa zbladła.

– To... – głos jej zadrżał, kiedy już go odzyskała. – To trzeba ukrócić.

– A jak myślisz, co ja robię? – warknął rozdrażniony Severus. – Zamiast zajmować się właściwą pracą – podkreślił słowo „właściwą" – całymi dniami uganiam się za bandą smarkaczy, myślących jedynie o tym, co ściągnąć albo przemycić.

– Trzeba powiedzieć Albusowi. To zdecydowanie przekracza zakres naszych obowiązków.

Severus prychnął.

– Ba, musiałabyś go najpierw znaleźć. Zaszyfrował hasło do gargulca jakimś 256-magobitowym kluczem. Już trzeci dzień usiłuję go złamać.

– Złamać?

– Masz pojęcie, co to znaczy sprawdzić nazwy wszystkich słodyczy, istniejących na Wyspach? Przy odrobinie szczęścia w marcu dojdę do litery „d".

– A kominek?

Severus machnął różdżką. W kominku pokazała się różowa chmurka ze statusem: _Niedostępny_ oraz opisem: „Życie zaczyna się po pięćdziesiątce, a dobra zabawa po setce".

– I co to niby ma znaczyć?

– Zapewne, że świetnie się bawi - sarknął. - W przeciwieństwie do niektórych.

– I tak jest cały czas? – Minerwa przeraziła się na dobre.

– Nie, zmienia opisy. Wczoraj było: „Nie ma mnie. Będę, jak wrócę." A dziś rano: „Czasem myślę, że wcale mnie nie ma. Tylko inni są."

– Bardzo odkrywcze. Rozumiem, że to my jesteśmy ci inni.

– Na moje oko, nabroił i teraz się ukrywa.

– Wyślę mu sowę. Sowy chyba odbiera?

– Może twoje – mruknął Snape.

Minerwa McGonagall należała do tych pedagogów, którym termin „wypalenie zawodowe" kojarzył się co najwyżej z wykwalifikowanym garncarstwem. Hogwart był jej żywiołem. W nim spełniała się zawodowo i tu właśnie czuła, że jest na właściwym miejscu. Ale nawet i ona wyglądała teraz jak ktoś, kto stracił całkowicie motywację do działania. Snape przyglądał jej się przez chwilę z nieskrywaną satysfakcją. Pal licho Albusa. Widok opiekunki Gryffindoru stojącej przed nim z bezradną miną był, przynajmniej dla niego, bezcenny. Zwłaszcza od czasu zawitania w progi Hogwartu Pottera nie zdarzało się to zbyt często.

– A tak w ogóle, przyszłaś sprawdzić, co porabiam w czasie wolnym od pracy? Dodajmy, że od pewnego czasu tylko teoretycznie wolnym – zaznaczył zjadliwie.

– Co? A, nie. Znowu znalazłam sadzę przed moim kominkiem. Podejrzewam, że to znów któryś z uczniów...

– To przykre – Severus wydął wargi lekceważąco – ale cóż, Gryfoni zawsze mieli w nosie wszelkie zasady i regulaminy, prawda? Tym się szczycicie.

– Skąd wiesz, że to Gryfoni? A może to twoi Ślizgoni, słynący z nieczystych zagrań?

– Założę się o pięć galeonów, że koło kominka znajdziesz też kilka rudych włosów.

– Masz na myśli bliźniaków? – z powątpiewaniem spytała McGonagall.

– A kogóż by? Chociaż z twoim kominkiem to nawet Potter by nie miał problemu – dodał kąśliwie. – Jeśli ktoś jako hasło ustawia nazwę swojej ulubionej drużyny quidditcha...

Złośliwy drań, mruknęła w duchu Minerwa. Ciekawe, jakie on ma hasło? Pewnie jakiś wymyślny odcień czerni w zapisie szesnastkowym. Albo receptura Wywaru Żywej Śmierci czytana od końca. W mowie węży, na dodatek.

– Do ciebie też się włamują?

– Próbują. Nie muszę dodawać, że nieskutecznie – Severus pogardliwie skrzywił usta.

– Więc może podzielisz się swoim sekretem z kolegami? – podniosła głos lekko poirytowana.

– To żaden sekret. Wystarczy dobrze skonfigurowany firewall.

– Ściana ognia? Brzmi dość prymitywnie. I co na to przepisy bhp? – odezwał się w niej szkolny inspektor bhp, którą to funkcję również miała nieprzyjemność pełnić.

– Jakie metody, takie zabezpieczenie – odparł urażony do głębi Severus. – Poza tym to komercyjny produkt. Ma atest i wszystkie pozwolenia. Chcesz ten firewall czy nie?

– Jasne, że chcę.

– Wyślę ci fakturę do podpisu.

Minerwa skrzywiła się. Dotacja topniała w zastraszającym tempie, a efekty były, jak dotąd, dość mizerne. Na dodatek zbliżał się termin cokwartalnego sprawozdania z realizacji zadania i oczywiście to jej przypadł obowiązek jego napisania. Znów zarwie kilka nocy, żeby przebrnąć przez kretyńskie formularze, wymyślając Merlin wie jakie cuda na temat innowacyjnego wykorzystania sieci Fiuu w szkolnym procesie magodydaktycznym.

Żeby jeszcze wszystko działało jak należy. Niestety niedługo po zainstalowaniu Fiuustrady zaczęły się problemy z transferem. Sieć działała jak chciała. Dziś znów nie działała. Pech chciał, że Minerwa miała akurat pilną wizytę w Departamencie Edukacji, a na dodatek czekała na dostawę pomocy szkolnych ze sklepu fiuunetowego. Chętnie skorzystałaby z sowiej poczty, gdyby nie spore gabaryty spodziewanej paczki.

W pokoju nauczycielskim Severus dopijał spokojnie herbatę przed kolejną lekcją. Minerwa usiadła naprzeciwko.

– Severusie.

– Tak?

– Nie mogę się połączyć przez kominek. Ciągle zajęte.

– Zgadza się. To Hagrid.

– Hagrid? Co on robi w sieci?

– Ściąga jakieś bydlę z sieci. Zanim całe nie przejdzie, sieć będzie zatkana.

– Jak to przejdzie? – na twarzy Minerwy pojawił się popłoch.

– Tak to. Łeb, odwłok i cała reszta. Czasem w odwrotnej kolejności.

– Czasem? – ze zgrozą spytała McGonagall. – To się zdarza częściej? Ściąga do Hogwartu zwierzaki?

– Wzbogaca faunę Zakazanego Lasu. Widać według niego jest zbyt mało zakazany.

– Nie możesz tego przerwać?

– Kiedy ostatnio tak zrobiłem, pół jakiejś świni z dwiema głowami wylądowało u mnie na dywanie. Nie będę ryzykował, jeśli tym razem ściąga smoka albo inną bestię.

– Przecież to chyba nielegalne? – spytała z nadzieją.

– Oficjalnie twierdzi, że działa w międzynarodowym projekcie ochrony zagrożonych gatunków.

– A nieoficjalnie?

– Giełda. Czarny rynek.

– To się źle skończy.

– Mówiłem, że będą same problemy? Mówiłem. Ale nikt mnie nie słuchał.

– Ale co, jeśli pojawi się jakaś kontrola z Ministerstwa?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Co mnie to obchodzi? To Albus zaopiniował mu wniosek o udział w tym projekcie. Niech się martwi.

Remus skończył wpisywać do dziennika notatkę.

– Severusie, ja też mam problem.

– Wszyscy to wiemy. Niestety dyrektor jest przeciwnego zdania.

– Mam problem z logowaniem się do sieci Fiuu... – uściślił nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, ignorując kpiący ton Snape'a.

– Chcesz się zarejestrować na forum wilkołaków? – zapytał niewinnie zagadnięty, zwracając się do Lupina.

Remus mruknął pod nosem niewyraźnie. Severus podniósł się z krzesła i ruchem ręki odesłał pustą filiżankę do kuchni.

– Z pewnych względów, których nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, założyłem w twoim kominku automatyczną blokadę czasową. Na czas pełni. Z pewnym marginesem, rzecz jasna.

– Pewnym marginesem? – obruszył się Lupin. - Pełnia jest dopiero za dwa tygodnie.

Severus zamrugał powiekami ze świetnie udawanym zakłopotaniem.

– Doprawdy? Cóż, nie jestem specem od astronomii. Sinistra musiała coś pokręcić. Ale postaram się coś zrobić w związku z twoim problemem. W wolnej chwili.

Zawinął szatę i odszedł, powiewając nią nonszalancko.

Nie tylko nauczyciele mieli problemy z siecią. Ograniczenia dostępu, jakkolwiek skrzętnie i umiejętnie omijane przez młodzież, dawały się większości uczniów we znaki i nie raz do Minerwy dochodziły skargi na zbyt rygorystyczne zasady korzystania z kominków, ustanowione przez Severusa. Na ogół nie uważała za stosowne interweniować. Metody Severusa były, powiedzmy, dość kontrowersyjne, ale skuteczne. Wprawdzie wciąż zdarzały się próby podsunięcia jakiegoś gotowca, ściągniętego z sieci, ale system szlabanów, polegających na gruntownym czyszczeniu – bez użycia magii - kominków w całym Hogwarcie, pomału przynosił rezultaty. Chyba nawet w dniu założenia szkoły kominki nie były tak czyste jak obecnie. Niemniej całkowity zakaz korzystania z sieci, jaki zaraportowała jej dwójka trzeciorocznych Gryfonów, uznała za przesadę, nawet jeśli nie do końca wierzyła w zapewnienia swoich uczniów o bezpodstawności tej decyzji. Nastawiwszy się psychicznie udała się do Severusa. Te wycieczki na dół stawały się ostatnimi czasy coraz częstsze. Kto wie, czy nie byłoby rozsądne przeniesienie swojej kwatery bliżej lochów, stwierdziła cierpko w myśli.

Zapukała i usłyszawszy znajome „Wejść!", weszła do gabinetu Snape'a. Nauczyciel eliksirów stał przed kociołkiem i mieszał jego zawartość z typowym dla siebie namaszczeniem, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na stojącą obok czarownicę.

– Severusie, może wytłumaczysz mi, dlaczego panowie Weasley i Finnigan nie mogą wysłać mi przez kominek swoich prac? Tłumaczyli się dość dziwnie.

– To znaczy? – podniósł brew Severus.

– Twierdzili, że ich zbanowałeś.

– Owszem – odparł krótko, nie przerywając mieszania.

– A mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego?

Severus zgasił płomień pod kociołkiem i odwrócił się w stronę McGonagall.

– Pogwałcili regulamin korzystania z sieci Fiuu. Konkretnie punkt trzydziesty siódmy tegoż regulaminu.

– Regulamin? To my mamy jakiś regulamin? – zdumiała się wicedyrektorka.

– Oczywiście – odparł zimno Snape. – Wszyscy go podpisaliście przed uruchomieniem sieci. Sam dawałem ci go do podpisu.

– To był ten zwój? – Minerwa odgrzebała w pamięci wspomniany regulamin w postaci zapisanego drobnym maczkiem rulonu.

– Rozumiem, że go nie czytałaś? – skonstatował ironicznie Snape.

– Oczywiście, że czytałam – obruszyła się. – Przynajmniej pierwsze dziesięć stóp. A ów punkt trzydziesty siódmy czego konkretnie dotyczył?

– Nie przestrzegali fiuutykiety.

– To znaczy?

– Opowiadali sobie głupie i obraźliwe dowcipy o niektórych nauczycielach.

Minerwa nie musiała wcale pytać, których.

– Rozumiem. Porozmawiam z nimi i wyznaczę stosowną karę. Ale wolałabym, żebyś takie rzeczy uzgadniał ze mną.

– Ponieważ występek miał miejsce w sieci, ja jako admin uznałem za stosowne zareagować.

– Admin?

– Nie prosiłem się o to stanowisko – odrzekł zniecierpliwiony Snape. – Jeśli masz zastrzeżenia do mojej pracy, chętnie oddam tę fuchę tobie.

– Nic takiego nie powiedziałam. – Minerwa wyobraziła sobie siebie w roli strażnika moralności Hogwartu. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego jej wyobrażenie było skąpo odziane i trzymało pejcz w dłoni. Nie, to zdecydowanie nie był dobry pomysł.

Severus nie uznał oczywiście za stosowne wspomnieć jej, co wydarzyło się gdzieś w fiuuprzestrzeni pomiędzy pokojem wspólnym Gryfonów i Ślizgonów tamtego wieczoru, kiedy nakrył obu delikwentów na korzystaniu z sieci niezgodnie z przeznaczeniem. Proceder handlu ściągniętymi z sieci Fiuu grami kwitł w najlepsze, a wszystkie drogi prowadziły, co musiał stwierdzić z przykrością, choć bez zbytniego zdziwienia, do domu Slytherina. Widać już rozniosła się pogłoska, że Ślizgoni mają dostęp do znacznie większych zasobów sieci Fiuu niż pozostali. Nie miał wątpliwości, że i tym razem w grę nie wchodziły towarzyskie pogaduszki między mieszkańcami obu domów.

– Słyszałeś nowy kawał o opiekunie waszego domu, Zabini? – zagadnął Blaise'a Seamus Finnigan, podczas gdy ten pierwszy przesypywał ciemny proszek do trzymanego przez Rona garnczka. - To nieprawda, że Harry Potter zabił bazyliszka w Komnacie Tajemnic. To Severus Snape spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Severus Snape nie czyta książek. On na nie patrzy, aż same wyjawią treść – dorzucił Weasley.

– Severus Snape się nie myje. Wystarczy, że spojrzy na siebie, a brud sam ucieka. Na głowę, gdzie Snape go nie zobaczy – zarechotał Seamus. Zabini także. Severus zanotował sobie w pamięci, że ma mu dać szlaban. Miesiąc sprzątania kuwety Pani Norris, trzy razy dziennie, na początek. Seamus tymczasem beztrosko paplał dalej.

– Jeśli nie widzisz Severusa Snape'a, bój się - on widzi ciebie.

– Otóż to, panie Finnigan – wycedził Snape, pojawiając się w kominku. - Jesteście zbanowani. Obaj.

– Nie ma pan... – usiłował zaprotestować Ron.

– Jestem moderatorem, mam prawo. Jeśli ci się to nie podoba, wyślij sowę do administratora.

– A kto jest administratorem? – zapytał Seamus, mając złe przeczucie.

– Ja – odparł Severus. Kominek zgasł i wyrzucił obu Gryfonów razem z kupką sadzy.


	6. Rozdział 6

Sybilla Trelawney była – jeśli chodzi o swoją dziedzinę magii – tradycjonalistką. W zupełności wystarczały jej szklane kule, fusy i inne klasyczne akcesoria. Kominki nie były jej do tego celu potrzebne, w każdym razie tuframancją, czyli wróżeniem z popiołów, nie zamierzała się specjalnie zajmować. Prawdę mówiąc, wieszczka w ogóle nie rozumiała całej tej fascynacji kominkami, szerokopasmowymi łączami i, podobno, ogromnymi możliwościami. W jej kominku ogień płonął często, ale bynajmniej nie po to, żeby mogła śledzić wieści ze świata, lecz – jak choćby teraz - żeby zagrzać wodę na herbatę. Słysząc znajome postukiwanie pokrywki czajnika, Sybilla zerknęła w stronę kominka i wtedy kątem oka ujrzała w nim jedną z tych samowyskakujących reklam. Poprawiła okulary na nosie i pochylając się do przodu przeczytała bladozielony napis migoczący na tle czarnego okopconego wnętrza kominka: _Poznaj datę swojej śmierci_.

Najpierw prychnęła lekceważąco. Owszem, sama niejednokrotnie wróżyła śmierć, ale żeby od razu datę? Dla niej wróżbiarstwo zawsze było nauką głęboko humanistyczną, w której nie ma miejsca na proste algorytmy i wyliczenia, a nawet zwykłe zależności przyczynowo-skutkowe. Wszystko było kwestią intuicji i wyczucia. No i przede wszystkim interpretacji. Później jednak poczuła niepokój. Jeśli te magotechniczne nowinki były zdolne z taką precyzją określić czas śmierci, a nawet, kto wie, każdego wydarzenia w życiu człowieka, to jej kariera mogła być skończona. Kto zadowoli się mglistymi zapowiedziami bliżej niesprecyzowanych zdarzeń, jeśli może otrzymać konkretną datę? Należało to zbadać. Zbadać i zdemaskować, bowiem zawodowa intuicja podpowiadała jej, że kryje się za tym jakiś szwindel. Już bez wahania zdjęła z ognia imbryk i sypnęła odrobinę proszku Fiuu w bladozielone płomienie. Litery rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, a ich miejsce zajęła mroczna, czarno odziana postać z kosą w dłoni. Istota machnęła narzędziem ze złowieszczym świstem i zażądała grobowym głosem:

– Podaj swoją płeć.

– Płeć? – spytała Sybilla nieco zdezorientowana. Spodziewała się czegoś bardziej mistycznego, w każdym razie czegoś zdecydowanie mniej przyziemnego. A tu płeć, niczym w jakimś formularzu z Urzędu do Spraw Podatku od Magii.

Postać pukała palcem w kosę lekko zniecierpliwiona.

– Ko... kobieta, oczywiście – odparła Sybilla, mimowolnie wypinając do przodu pierś, obwieszoną talizmanami.

– Data urodzenia.

Trelawney podała.

– Wzrost.

Wzrost? Czy ja zamawiam trumnę? – pomyślała coraz bardziej zdegustowana, niemniej wzrost podała. Podobnie jak i wagę, w dużym zaokrągleniu, oczywiście, choć jej wewnętrzne ja burzyło się na samą myśl o tak fizycznych przymiotach. Z każdym kolejnym pytaniem jej mina rzedła. Po dwudziestym zwątpiła w swoją ezoteryczną wiedzę. Nie miała pojęcia, że odległość od linii brzegowej jej miejsca urodzenia, podobnie jak dystans dzielący Hogwart od najbliższego mugolskiego wysypiska śmieci czy autostrady M80 mogły mieć jakikolwiek wpływ na jej żywotność. Owszem, słyszała o nowych, dziwacznych trendach we wróżbiarstwie, przywleczonych niedawno zza oceanu, ale nigdy nie traktowała ich poważnie. To z pewnością jakiś amerykański test – skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

– Jak często lata pani na miotle? – zaatakowała ją tymczasem postać z kosą kolejnym pytaniem.

– Niezbyt często. To zakłóca moją wewnętrzną równowagę.

Fakt, latanie na miotle nigdy nie należało do jej mocnych stron. Nie pomagały jej w tym spore braki okulistyczne. Ostatnio otrzymała nawet z Departamentu Komunikacji wezwanie na kontrolne badanie wzroku, ale zignorowała je. I tak podczas lotu kierowała się bardziej swoim trzecim okiem niż dwoma pozostałymi.

Postać w czerni kontynuowała test beznamiętnym głosem.

– Czy pani praca związana jest ze stresem?

– Czasami. Zwłaszcza trzeci rok Krukonów jest tak przeraźliwie...

– Z zagrożeniem dla życia? – przerwał jej głos z kominka.

– No, jak się tak zastanowić...

– Jak często uprawia pani seks?

– Co? – okulary Sybilli zjechały z jej nosa i zawisły niebezpiecznie na jego czubku.

– Czy to ma znaczyć: „mniej niż raz w tygodniu"? – zapytał nieco protekcjonalnie, a zdaniem Sybilli stanowczo zbyt obcesowo ezoteryczny ankieter.

– Ekhm, no, tak, niech będzie – odparła szybko, czując, jak rumieniec wypełza na jej policzki. Za długo, zdecydowanie za długo siedzi przed gorącym paleniskiem.

– Jak często pije pani alkohol?

– Sporo... to znaczy sporadycznie, rzecz jasna. Pracuję w szkole – dodała urażona niestosownością pytania.

– Jakieś inne mikstury? Halucynogenne eliksiry albo inne wspomagacze?

– Skąd! Nie potrzebuję żadnego wspomagania! – oburzyła się.

– I ostatnie pytanie. – Również mroczne indywiduum wydawało się być szczęśliwe z dobrnięcia do końca. - Czy wierzy pani w przeznaczenie?

– To chyba oczywiste – żachnęła się wieszczka. – Jestem jasnowidząca.

Postać popatrzyła na nią sceptycznie. Zawahała się, jakby chcąc o coś spytać, ale najwyraźniej zrezygnowała i znikła, zapewne w celu dokonania stosownych obliczeń. Po dłuższej chwili, która wydawała się Sybilli wiecznością, pojawiła się ponownie i przemówiła dostojnie:

– Data pani śmierci została obliczona. Wynik jest... – tu zawiesiła teatralnie głos – rzadki, nieoczekiwany. Powinna pani zastanowić się nad zmianą pewnych stron swojego życia.

– To znaczy? – spytała Sybilla nerwowo, spoglądając z lekkim zaniepokojeniem na trzymaną przez postać odwróconą karteczkę.

– Aby odkryć datę swojej śmierci, wpłać pięć galeonów na adres: Londyn, ulica Niejawna 15...

Trelawney z oburzeniem opuściła kominek. Co za bezczelność, doprawdy! Wyciągnąć z niej tyle osobistych, ba, intymnych szczegółów, i w dodatku nie udzielić odpowiedzi? Nigdy nie czuła się tak upokorzona i wystrychnięta na dudka. Przeklęci naciągacze, powinno się ich dożywotnio pozbawić licencji na przepowiadanie jakiejkolwiek przyszłości. A nawet przeszłości. Czyż sama nie była z baby prababy obdarzona darem jasnowidzenia? A jednak nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, żeby za swoją bezcenną wiedzę i umiejętności pobierać pieniądze.

A właściwie nie przyszło aż do tej pory.

Minerwa McGonagall wracała do swojego gabinetu z plikiem papierów od pachą, mrucząc coś pod nosem gniewnym tonem. Albusa wciąż nie było, choć Pomona dawała głowę, że widziała, jak przemykał schodami prowadzącymi do swojego gabinetu. To zaczynało być irytujące.

U podnóża schodów niemal zderzyła się z Potterem i Weasleyem, którzy wypadli na nią zza zakrętu. Gryfoni rzucili się na podłogę zbierać upuszczone przez opiekunkę dokumenty.

– Czemu nie jesteście na zajęciach? – spytała groźnie.

– My... byliśmy, ale profesor Trelawney puściła nas wcześniej – zaczął się plątać Harry.

– Wcześniej? – Nauczycielka groźnie zmarszczyła brwi. – Wasza lekcja wróżbiarstwa miała się zacząć pięć minut temu, o ile się nie mylę.

– No tak. I zaczęła. Jak mówiłem...

Minerwa zniecierpliwiona machnęła ręką, z czego uczniowie skwapliwie skorzystali i zniknęli w bocznym korytarzu. Czarownica pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. To już kolejny raz, kiedy uczniowie Sybilli zamiast być na lekcjach pałętali się po zamku. Nie żeby miało im to w jakiś sposób zaszkodzić. Wręcz przeciwnie, uważała, że absencja na lekcjach wróżbiarstwa może wpłynąć tylko pozytywnie na ich zdrowie psychiczne. Niemniej jako wicedyrektor nie mogła przymykać oka na takie rozprzężenie i brak samodyscypliny nauczycieli. Nie do pomyślenia było dla niej, by nauczyciel mógł spóźnić się na swoją lekcję, a co dopiero skończyć ją grubo przed czasem. Chyba że akurat był martwy, choć i to było kiepskie usprawiedliwienie.

Wróciła do swojego gabinetu i odłożyła plik faktur na biurko. Będą musiały poczekać, aż uda jej się w końcu dorwać dyrektora. Podeszła do kominka i sypnąwszy odrobinę proszku Fiuu, połączyła się z Sybillą.

Głowa wieszczki pojawiła się nad paleniskiem. Trelawney przymknęła oczy i, wyciągając przed siebie rozcapierzone palce, lekko natchnionym głosem wyrecytowała

– Witaj na czacie ezoterycznym. To mówię ja, wróżka Sybil. Pamiętaj, nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny w naszym życiu, a to, że trafiłaś tutaj, utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że los, przeznaczenie, może siła wyższa skierowała cię do mnie. Ta siła jest w tobie, bo twój los leży w twoich rękach. Jednak skoro tu jesteś, czuję, że zadajesz sobie pytanie: co dalej ? Jaka będzie przyszłość? Co niesie los? Każdy wybór w twoim życiu tworzy ścieżkę, ale czasem trudno określić która jest właściwa. Chcesz poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie - zostań ze mną. Nie bój się mówić, pytać, jestem tutaj po to żeby cię wysłuchać, a twoje emocje, uczucia pomogą mi połączyć się z tobą i wskazać drogę do twojego szczęścia i powodzenia. Przeanalizujemy nurtujący cię problem albo pomogę w podjęciu ważnych decyzji...

– Dziękuję, ale ja już przeanalizowałam nurtujący mnie problem. Tak się składa, że wiąże się z twoimi zajęciami, Sybillo – przerwała jej McGonagall, odzyskawszy głos po chwilowym osłupieniu.

– Ach, to ty, Minerwo... – odparła nieco rozczarowana Trelawney, spojrzawszy uważniej na rozmówczynię. - Moje zajęcia? A co z nimi?

– Pozwolisz, że wpadnę do ciebie? Wolałabym porozmawiać z tobą osobiście.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, głównie chodziło jej o to, czy przypadkiem Severus Snape nie podsłuchuje ich rozmowy, korzystając ze swoich bardzo szerokich, a według niego nieograniczonych uprawnień administratora i moderatora w jednym.

Trelawney postawiła na stoliku dwie filiżanki herbaty.

– Tak nie może być, Sybillo – stwierdziła stanowczo Minerwa.

– Nie rozumiem, w czym problem. Mieli przeczytać rozdział z podręcznika, a na zajęcia praktyczne zgłosić się indywidualnie przez kominek.

– Indywidualne konsultacje to nie moja sprawa, choć doceniam twoje zaangażowanie. Ale zajęcia muszą się odbywać zgodnie z planem. I proszę cię, byś się do tego stosowała. Nie chcę świecić oczami w przypadku jakiejś wizytacji z Ministerstwa. I tak twój przedmiot jest dość... kontrowersyjny. Na twoim miejscu nie stwarzałabym pretekstu do jego zlikwidowania.

Sybilla siedziała w fotelu obrażona i wstrząśnięta. Jej przedmiot kontrowersyjny? Zlikwidować?

– Ależ sam Albus...

– Albus z pewnością nie pochwaliłby opuszczania zajęć przez uczniów, niezależnie od wagi przedmiotu.

– Wagi? Zapewniam cię, Minerwo, że co jak co, ale wróżbiarstwo jest ważne. Nie masz pojęcia, ile osób fiuka...

Tu Minerwa przerwała jej wywód

– A właśnie, skąd pomysł z tym... czatem?

Sybilla poprawiła wzorzysty szal na ramionach.

– Pomyślałam sobie, czemu nie? Nie masz pojęcia, ilu szarlatanów podszywa się w sieci pod wróżbitów. Bez żadnych kwalifikacji ani zdolności! Niektórym wydaje się, że wystarczy włożyć turban na głowę i kupić sobie szklaną kulę, a już stają się jasnowidzami. To zwykli oszuści, mówię ci. Nie daj się nabrać.

– Nie zamierzam – mruknęła McGonagall. – Ale że Severus do tej pory nie interweniował...

– Ach, Severus był tak miły. To on założył mi ten czat.

– Severus był miły? – Minerwa pracowała tu dostatecznie długo, by wiedzieć, że słowa „miły" i „Severus" wzajemnie się wykluczały. Albo co najmniej wróżyły kłopoty.

– Od razu, kiedy do niego poszłam, wyczułam, że jest otwarty na nowe wyzwania. To zapewne wpływ Saturna w zenicie...

Minerwa postanowiła zanotować sobie termin górowania Saturna, tak na wszelki wypadek.

– Nawet zgodził się go przetestować na sobie. Postawiłam mu horoskop, ale nie był chyba zbyt zadowolony.

– No myślę – mruknęła Minerwa pod nosem.

– Nie wiem dlaczego, bo to był bardzo korzystny horoskop. Oba zresztą, i kwiatowy, i seksualny.

Minerwa zakrztusiła się herbatą.

– Co takiego?

– Bardzo korzystny, powiedziałam.

– Postawiłaś Severusowi seks-horoskop? I jak zareagował?

– Był dość wstrząśnięty. Zapewne nie spodziewał się, że tak blisko czeka na niego tyle możliwości.

– Na pewno się nie spodziewał – potwierdziła Minerwa. Nie powiedziała tego głośno, ale i ona tego się nie spodziewała. Poza tym wcale nie była pewna, czy chciałaby, żeby Severus wykorzystywał jakieś możliwości, przynajmniej w tym kontekście.

– To ja już pójdę. I proszę cię, żebyś wzięła do serca moje uwagi. Zajęcia muszą się odbywać zgodnie z planem.

– Tobie też mogę postawić...

– Nie – ucięła zdecydowanie wicedyrektorka. – Lubię, jak życie mnie zaskakuje.

Tak naprawdę wcale nie lubiła niespodzianek, niemniej jeśli już musiała być zaskoczona, wolała, żeby to zrobiło życie niż Sybilla.

– Niepodążanie właściwą ścieżką może się na tobie zemścić – uznała za stosowne ją ostrzec wieszczka.

– Zaryzykuję – odparła McGonagall i dopiwszy herbatę, wstała.

Sybilla spojrzała na fusy na dnie jej filiżanki.

– Oj, niedobrze, moja droga.

– Niech zgadnę. Ponurak – stwierdziła obojętnie Minerwa.

– Nietoperz. Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie – odparła Sybilla, konspiracyjnie ściszając głos.

– Jak zawsze, kiedy idę do lochów – odparła sucho McGonagall. - Właśnie miałam porozmawiać z Severusem.

Severus Snape siedział przy biurku, trzymając przed sobą opasłe tomiszcze.

– Tak? – zapytał chłodno, odkładając książkę na bok. Minerwie słowa zastygły na ustach na widok tytułu. Na Merlina, czegóż mógł szukać Snape w „Sztuce penetracji"? – Chyba nie wziął zbyt poważnie słów Trelawney?

– Czy ty... czytałeś? – spytała po chwili, nad wyraz inteligentnie.

– Dokształcam się w wolnej chwili.

– Dokształcasz się? – powtórzyła słabo.

– Jeśli mam stawić czoło hakerom...

– Hakerom – odetchnęła z ulgą Minerwa.

– A komu innemu? – zmarszczył brew Snape, przypatrując się jej badawczo.

– Nic, nic. - McGonagall wyciągnęła jakiś dokument, starannie unikając wzroku kolegi. –

Severusie, mogę wiedzieć, co to za pozycja na fakturze: przepustnica z automatyką sterującą?

– Urządzenie, regulujące siłę ciągu kominka – z obojętną miną odparł Snape.

– Masz na myśli szyber? – Minerwa uniosła brew.

– Można to i tak nazwać – skrzywił się lekko Severus. Zdecydowanie wolał profesjonalne nazewnictwo.

– Ale po co ta automatyka sterująca? – Było to dla wicedyrektorki o tyle istotne, że cena automatyki sterującej przewyższała kilkakrotnie koszt całej reszty.

– Nie będę przecież stał przy kominku z wajchą i machał nią, ilekroć trzeba będzie zmniejszyć bądź zwiększyć transfer – odparł z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.

– A czy to w ogóle jest konieczne?

– Przepustnica automatycznie będzie zwiększała przepustowość kominka w razie potrzeby i ograniczała ją w przypadku zwykłego ruchu uczniowskiego. Mała siła ciągu zniechęci co poniektórych do ściągania wielkogabarytowych gier.

– Rozumiem – odparła, po czym niby od niechcenia spytała

– Słyszałam, ze założyłeś Sybilli czat?

Severus lekko zesztywniał i powiedział usprawiedliwiająco

– Nachodziła mnie. – Zauważywszy nieco kpiący wyraz twarzy Minerwy dodał obojętnie.

– A poza tym mam dziewięćdziesiąt procent zysków.

Na twarzy Minerwy pojawiło się zdumienie.

– To ona ma jakieś zyski? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ktoś się na to nabiera?

– Zdziwiłabyś się. – Severus spojrzał na nią z ukosa. – To zapewne kwestia image'u. Tobie nie radzę próbować.

– Nie mam zamiaru. Ale dziewięćdziesiąt procent? Nie za dużo?

– Nic nie poradzę, że mam tak doczesny umysł. Poza tym dochodzą koszty własne. Głównie straty moralne.

– Nie przesadzasz?

– Przesadzam? Posłuchałabyś, co ta kobieta plecie. Te jej idiotyczne porady… „Weź kąpiel słoneczną, a potem nałóż na siebie żółte lub jasnozielone ubranie. Zapal żółtą lub złotą świecę i włącz rytmiczną muzykę. Jeśli poczujesz przypływ sił, zatańcz lub przynajmniej wytupuj nogą melodię."

– Rozumiem, że nie podziałało? – spytała uszczypliwie Minerwa, z trudem powstrzymując swoją galopującą wyobraźnię przed wizualizacją Snape'a w kanarkowym odzieniu, pląsającego przy rytmicznej muzyce.

Były chwile, kiedy Severus żałował, że krążące w sieci dowcipy o jego morderczym wzroku są grubo przesadzone. Tak jak w tej chwili.

Po wyjściu Minerwy Snape wyciągnął z kieszeni karteczkę ze swoim horoskopem i przez chwilę patrzył na nią z nieprzeniknioną miną. Potem zgniótł ją w dłoni i wrzucił do kominka. Paliła się krótko jaskrawym, zielonym płomieniem i po chwili pozostała z niej tylko mała kupka popiołu.


	7. Rozdział 7

Minerwa od dawna dojrzewała do podjęcia jakichś bardziej zdecydowanych kroków w kierunku odzyskania kontroli nad całym tym kominkowym chaosem. Choć może „odzyskania kontroli" to nie było najwłaściwsze określenie. Nigdy nie miała nad tym kontroli. Pierwszym krokiem było zwołanie w nadzwyczajnym trybie posiedzenia Rady Pedagogicznej.

Nauczyciele, nie spiesząc się specjalnie, zgromadzili się w pokoju nauczycielskim.

– Dyrektor będzie? – spytał Flitwick.

– Mówił, że przyjdzie. Mam nadzieję, bo ma do podpisania stos dokumentów – odparła, wskazując na istotnie pokaźną stertę papierów. Minęła jednak ustalona godzina, a Dumbledore'a wciąż nie było.

Minerwa wstała i chrząknęła, przerywając rozmowy kolegów.

– Poprosiłam was tu, żebyśmy wspólnie opracowali jakąś strategię działania. Mówiąc krótko, musimy się zastanowić, co zrobić z całym tym kominkowym galimatiasem, w który nas wpakował Albus.

Do pokoju nauczycielskiego wpadł Dumbledore.

– Spóźniłem się? Przepraszam, zagadałem się. Te kominki są bardzo wciągające, nie uważacie? – mrugnął porozumiewawczo do grona i dodał beztrosko – Chyba powinienem pójść na kominkowy odwyk – uśmiechnął się przy tym szeroko i pstryknął palcami. Na stole pojawiły się miseczki z cukierkami i herbatniki, a po chwili przed każdym stanęła filiżanka parującej herbaty.

– Właśnie o tym mówimy. To znaczy nie o tobie, a o negatywnym wpływie kominków na uczniów.

– Nie przesadzajmy. Uważam, że to świetne narzędzie, niosące ze sobą wiele dobrodziejstw.

– Obawiam się, że, tak jak zresztą podejrzewaliśmy od początku, uczniowie nie do końca potrafią wykorzystać te, jak je nazwałeś, dobrodziejstwa. Sieć Fiuu, zamiast rozwijać, raczej rozleniwia uczniów. Obserwujemy też pierwsze przypadki Fiuuholizmu i będziemy musieli podjąć drastyczne środki zaradcze. O niepokojących praktykach kominkowych niektórych nauczycieli już nie wspominam – dodała z naciskiem.

Hagrid chrząknął i poruszył się niespokojnie, trącając stół i rozlewając herbatę z połowy filiżanek. Sinistra dała mu kuksańca w bok, a całe grono rzuciło się do wycierania stołu.

Po krótkiej chwili Minerwa mogła kontynuować.

– Poza tym wkrótce musimy złożyć raport z realizacji tego tematu. Jednym z wymogów programu jest wykorzystanie sieci Fiuu na zajęciach. Na zajęciach, a nie zamiast zajęć – dodała, widząc zadowolenie na twarzy Sybilli. Ta oklapła nieco na swoim krześle.

– Miętuska, Sybillo? – podsunął jej miseczkę dyrektor. Wieszczka przytaknęła ochoczo i wzięła cukierek.

– Musimy się zastanowić, w jaki sposób wykorzystać sieć Fiuu, by uatrakcyjnić nasze zajęcia.

Severus założył ręce na piersi i odparł nonszalancko.

– Uatrakcyjnić? Moje zajęcia są wystarczająco atrakcyjne.

– Nie wątpię – wycedziła Minerwa. – Ale chodzi o to, żeby były również atrakcyjne dla uczniów.

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

– Znaczy co? Więcej eksplozji? Do tego nie potrzebuję kominka, wystarczy jeden Longbottom – stwierdził jadowicie.

– Może quidditch kominkowy? – wysunęła propozycję Rolanda Hooch. W życiu nie przyznałaby się przed koleżankami i kolegami, że popołudniami grywa w „Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu", ale była przekonana, że wielu uczniów zachęciłoby to do sportu.

Snape wywrócił oczami. McGonagall przedstawiła pomysł, z którym nosiła się od kilku dni.

– Należy ich nauczyć pożytecznego posługiwania się kominkami.

– To jest takie? – mruknęła z powątpiewaniem bibliotekarka, nastawiona od początku sceptycznie do całej idei, widząc w tym realne zagrożenie dla swojej funkcji. Minerwa ciągnęła niezrażona

– Moglibyśmy wprowadzić nowy przedmiot, gdzie pokazywalibyśmy, jak bezpiecznie korzystać z sieci Fiuu i to korzystać z niej, co istotne, do celów edukacyjnych. Mogłoby się to nazywać na przykład magotechnologia informacyjna.

Sinistra pokiwała głową z aprobatą.

– Jestem za. Nauczyliby się przynajmniej szukać informacji.

– W sieci Fiuu? Rzetelnych informacji? Śmiem wątpić – wtrącił Severus. - Ostatnio, kiedy kazałem im napisać wypracowanie na temat właściwości kamienia księżycowego, dostałem bzdury na temat jakichś księżycowych libacji, zerżniętych słowo w słowo z Wizipedii. Nie wiem, co za kretyni piszą te artykuły.

– Nie libacji, tylko libracji, jeśli już – odparła chłodno Sinistra. - I tak się składa, że ja jestem jednym z tych kretynów.

Snape mruknął coś pod nosem i niezadowolony zajął się wyłupywaniem czekoladowych oczek ciasteczku w kształcie ludzika.

Albus Dumbledore przyklasnął natomiast idei z zapałem.

– Uważam, że takie zajęcia byłyby bardzo pożyteczne. Koniecznie należy zapoznać uczniów także z zagrożeniami związanymi z buszowaniem w sieci Fiuu. Myślę, że Severus to najlepiej przedstawi. – Skinął głową w stronę nauczyciela eliksirów. Severus chrząknął i potwierdził

– Codziennie skanuję wszystkie kominki w Hogwarcie i codziennie wyłapuję mnóstwo tego świństwa. Robaki, wirusy, króliki...

– A, właśnie – wtrąciła Pomona Sprout. - W moim kominku wciąż pojawiają się króliki – oznajmiła z pretensją.

– Mówiłem w przenośni. Królik to zaklęcie, które się replikuje i zapycha sieć.

– Przenośnia nie przenośnia, z mojego kominka wyskakują króliki. Nie wiem, czy to są przenośne króliki. Wyglądają na normalne i futrzaste – upierała się nauczycielka zielarstwa.

– Wirusy? Grozi nam epidemia? – Poppy Pomfrey wychwyciła znajome słowo. – Nikt mnie nie uprzedził, a ja nie mam zapasów eliksirów.

Severusowi, w przenośni i dosłownie, opadły ręce.

– Mówiłem o szkodliwych zaklęciach kominkowych. Instalują się w kominkach i sieją zniszczenie w całej sieci. Część z nich jest raczej niegroźna. Wysyłają na przykład fałszywe komunikaty.

– O, właśnie. Bardzo fałszywe. Mój kominek ostatnio nie wpuścił mnie, bo twierdził, że jestem za gruba. Czy ja wyglądam na grubą? – oburzyła się Sinistra. – Coś z tym trzeba zrobić.

Severus wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego.

– Nie będę się zajmował każdym dowcipem wpuszczonym do kominka przez bliźniaków Weasley. Ja mówię o realnych zagrożeniach. Szpiedzy, akty dywersji...

Minerwa popatrzyła na niego powątpiewająco.

– ... Bomby czasowe... – ciągnął Snape.

Flitwick podniósł ołówek.

– U mnie ostatnio ktoś wrzucił do klasy łajnobombę. Przez kominek właśnie.

Na twarzy Charity Burbage błysnęło zrozumienie.

– Więc te przeraźliwe krzyki w kominku to też sprawka tych... robaków?

– To akurat robak Mandragora – sprecyzował Severus. – Całkiem niegroźny.

– Niegroźny czy nie, skąd to się w ogóle bierze?

– Luki w systemie – stwierdził obojętnie Snape.

– Luki? Znaczy co? Mamy dziurawe kominki? Dopiero co były modernizowane – wyraziła swoje niezadowolenie Sprout.

– Raczej nieszczelne – sprostowała profesor Vector.

– Faktycznie, ciągnie od nich – Trelawney, która siedziała najbliżej kominka w pokoju nauczycielskim, szczelniej opatuliła się szalem i siorbiąc głośno, upiła łyk herbaty.

– Wiedziałam, że ci magicy z Biura Sieci Fiuu odstawią fuszerkę. To było do przewidzenia – stwierdziła z satysfakcją Irma Pince.

– Że niby coś przeoczyłam? – z urazą spytała Sybilla, odstawiając filiżankę.

– A mój kominek ciągle się wiesza – wtrąciła Vector. – I to zawsze, kiedy muszę przeprowadzić jakieś numerologiczne obliczenia. Naprawdę nie ma na to żadnego sposobu?

Severus założył ręce na piersi i odparł z wyższością.

– Nie, dopóki będziemy używać systemu Drzwiczki. Osobiście uważam, że to nie był najlepszy wybór, Minerwo.

Ta wyprostowała się na krześle, poczuwszy się nieco dotknięta.

– To standardowy system, obsługiwany przez wszystkich producentów - zripostowała. - Jeśli masz na myśli ten system, który widziałam u ciebie, to od razu mówię, że to nie jest żadna alternatywa.

– Cóż, faktycznie korzystanie z niego wymaga pewnej inteligencji... – przyznał z drwiącym uśmieszkiem nauczyciel eliksirów.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta, które teraz przypominały kreskę, i oznajmiła stanowczo.

– Nie będziemy zmieniać systemu. Ten jest prosty w obsłudze. Otwierasz Drzwiczki i wchodzisz. Nie mam zamiaru wykrzykiwać dziesiątek niezrozumiałych zaklęć tylko po to, żeby się z kimś skontaktować. Im mniej zaklęć, tym lepiej. Bez urazy, Filiusie – skinęła w stronę Flitwicka.

– Jak chcesz – odparł lekko obrażony Severus. – Ale nie przychodź do mnie, jeśli przywleczesz jakiegoś konia trojańskiego.

– Nie bądź śmieszny, Severusie – żachnęła się Minerwa. – Żaden koń nie zmieści się w moim kominku. Chyba że kucyk.

Snape otworzył usta, ale zaraz zamknął je z powrotem, bo dyrektor zaklaskał, przerywając ich burzliwą wymianę zdań.

– Kochani, nie wpadajmy w panikę. Co nie znaczy, że nie powinniśmy być ostrożni. Nie dalej jak przedwczoraj dwoje uczniów wylądowało niechcący na Nokturnie.

– Nie byłbym pewien, czy tak całkiem niechcący – mruknął Severus.

– Mieli wielkie szczęście, że zupełnie przypadkiem przechodził tamtędy Severus – kontynuował Dumbledore.

– Zupełnie przypadkiem, oczywiście – mruknęła Minerwa.

Filch przytaknął gorliwie, zadowolony, że wreszcie i on ma coś do powiedzenia w kwestii związku kominków z nielegalnym przebywaniem gdziekolwiek.

– A wczoraj złapałem Pottera, jak plątał się koło lochów. Tłumaczył się, że przez kominek zobaczył jakieś światełko pod wodą i chciał sprawdzić, co to jest.

– Akurat, wszyscy wiedzą, że pod wodą jest pokój wspólny Slytherinu – obruszył się Severus. – Pewnie znów coś knuł. Draco Malfoy wspominał mi, że od jakiegoś czasu ktoś go śledzi.

McGonagall poczerwieniała ze złości.

– Pan Malfoy ma najwyraźniej manię prześladowczą. W jego wieku to nienormalne. Chyba że się ma coś na sumieniu.

Snape wycedził jadowicie, patrząc prosto w oczy opiekunki Gryffindoru.

– Wracając do tematu, sądzę, że w ubiegłym roku mieliśmy niezbity dowód, że słabych uczniów łatwo jest zmanipulować. Dzięki kominkom teraz stało się to jeszcze łatwiejsze.

Minerwa zaprotestowała.

– Kominki to nie dziennik, Severusie. No bo jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Że można pojawić się w kominku i powiedzieć „Mam na imię Tom i też mam trzynaście lat?" Przecież każdy zauważy, kto to.

– A eliksir wielosokowy? A zaklęcia zwodzące? – wysyczał Snape pochylając się do przodu.

Aurora wstrząsnęła głową lekko zniecierpliwiona

– Nie przesadzasz trochę, Severusie? Można by pomyśleć, że wszyscy kominkowi złoczyńcy upatrzyli sobie akurat Hogwart.

Snape skrzywił się drwiąco i odparł z przekąsem.

– Jakbyś nie zauważyła, w Hogwarcie mamy niejakiego Harry'ego Pottera. To wystarczający powód, żeby ściągnąć tu wszystkie istniejące i potencjalne plagi.

– I cóż te plagi dotąd zrobiły złego? Zarzuciły Hogwart królikami?

– Nie słuchasz, kobieto. Takiego wirusa czy robaka można zaprogramować, żeby wykonywał określone polecenia.

– Na przykład jakie?

– Wykradać hasła dostępu, podsłuchiwać rozmowy, a nawet rzucać klątwy. Nie wspominając o tym, że taki zainfekowany kominek może stanowić tylne wejście dla intruzów. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy mamy do czynienia z realnym zagrożeniem ze strony Blacka...

– Myślisz, że Black mógłby próbować dostać się do Hogwartu kominkiem?

– Każdy średnio zdolny haker-amator to może zrobić. Najgroźniejsi są oczywiście rosyjscy hakerzy...

Remus Lupin pokręcił głową powątpiewająco.

– To chyba nam nie grozi...

– Nie byłbym taki pewny. Ostatnio zablokowałem kilka ataków z ich strony.

– Obawiam się, że to akurat moja wina, Severusie – odezwał się dyrektor skruszonym głosem.

Snape podniósł brew w zdumieniu. Po Dumbledorze spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale wśród nich nie było, przynajmniej do tej pory, konszachtów z rosyjską mafią.

– Nawiązałem kontakt ze szkołą magii Durmstrang – wyjaśnił dyrektor. - A dyrektorem tam jest, jak pewnie wiesz, nasz wspólny znajomy, Igor Karkarow.

Severus skrzywił się.

– Ach, tak. Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić.

– Nie zrobiłeś mu chyba krzywdy? – Albus spojrzał na niego znad okularów.

Severus mruknął coś niezrozumiale.

Albus wstał, jakby uznał zebranie za zakończone.

– Dziękuję ci, Severusie, za tak wyczerpujące przedstawienie zagrożeń – skinął mu głową. – Chociaż osobiście myślę, że nie jest tak źle, jak to nakreśliłeś... – Podniósł dłoń, uciszając Snape'a, który chciał coś powiedzieć. – Niemniej sugeruję czujność. I proszę o zgłaszanie Severusowi każdego niepokojącego zachowania kominka.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę dzrwi.

– A co z moją propozycją? – przypomniała się Minerwa.

– A, tak, popieram oczywiście. Jak to nazwałaś?

– Magotechnologia informacyjna.

– Właśnie. Przygotuj, proszę, program takich zajęć. Przedstawimy go Ministerstwu Edukacji do zatwierdzenia, jako program autorski.

Wicedyrektorka zaprotestowała.

– Ale ja mam pełne pensum. Z nadmiarem, jeśli dodać do tego funkcję opiekuna domu i całą papierkową robotę Hogwartu. Może Severus Snape by się tym zajął? Severusie, podobno zawsze chciałeś uczyć obrony przed czarną magią. Sądząc po twoich słowach, mamy tu do czynienia z wyjątkowo czarną magią – stwierdziła złośliwie.

Severus poczerwieniał na wspomnienie o swoim niespełnionym pedagogicznym pragnieniu. Jednak zanim zdążył odparować, odezwał się dyrektor.

– Tak czy inaczej, zanim przyjdzie decyzja z Ministerstwa, minie sporo czasu. Tymczasem moglibyście zorganizować jakieś szkolenie uczniów, na przykład ty i Severus. Co wy na to?

Oboje zaniemówili, co dyrektor skwapliwie potraktował jako zgodę.

– No to mamy to z głowy. – Albus obdarzył wszystkich uśmiechem i wyszedł z sali, nim ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Sterta papierów pozostała nietknięta.


End file.
